Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device that may adjust the level of a reference gamma voltage used for generating a gamma voltage.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a display device includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels displaying an image, a gate driver providing gate signals to the plurality of pixels, and a source driver providing data signals to the plurality of pixels.
Increases in the number of pixels of a display device and in the size of a display panel are modern trends. As a result, the display device generally includes a plurality of drivers. However, because the transmission paths of bias voltages applied to the plurality of source drivers and the magnitudes of the impedances of the transmission paths are also different from one another, the sizes of bias voltages received by respective source drivers may be different from one another. Because the magnitudes of the bias voltages are different from one another, the magnitudes of the gamma voltages and the grayscale voltages generated by the plurality of source drivers are also different from one another as a result.
A display device generated by a chip-on-glass (COG) may increase the number of film-on-glasses (FOG) in order to solve such a limitation. However, such an arrangement tends to increase the unit price of a product, thereby decreasing the competitiveness of the product. Thus, enabling the plurality of source drivers to generate gamma voltages having the same magnitudes by supplying uniform bias voltages to the plurality of source drivers without an increase in number of FOGs is being emphasized as an important issue.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.